Queries are used to retrieve information from specified tables or multiple related tables in databases based on specific criteria. Queries allow a user to specify a description of the desired result set and include a list of columns to be included in the final result. The where clause is optional with queries and is used to restrict the number of table rows returned by a query. It is used to extract only those records that fulfill a specified criterion and filters out all others. In a structured query language (SQL) statement, the where clause specifies that a query should only affect rows that meet the specified criteria. The criteria are expressed in form of predicates. Each predicate in a where clause eliminates rows from the candidate set. An application evaluates the predicate for every row in the subject table and returns the rows that satisfy the predicate. When a where clause is absent from a query, the resulting row set can be extremely large. While use of a where clause may commonly be associated with structured query languages, it may also potentially encompass other languages and syntaxes where the defined function is the same even if the word “where” does not appear in the instruction.